Speak Now
by imbetterthanyou239
Summary: Percy is going to marry Rachel, but what does Annabeth have to say about that? Based on the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Percabeth.


**AN: This is my second one shot, also from my deleted story. Hope you enjoy!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. All the characters belong to Rick Riordan. Speak Now belongs to Taylor Swift._**

**Speak Now**

Annabeth was in her car with Thalia driving to her best friend's wedding. Now, that might have been a normal, or even joyous occasion if the best friend in question wasn't her long time love and ex-boyfriend who was getting married to a girl you hate. She hadn't even been invited, she had only heard from her best friend Thalia(who had been invited) that her ex, Percy Jackson, was getting married to a witch of a mortal, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Ever since he had become a very successful marine biologists, Rachel's parents finally approved of her dating Percy, but to their dismay, he was already with Annabeth. Rachel plotted to separate Percy and Annabeth countless times, but had failed just as many times as she had tried. She finally succeeded with her last attempt and drove Annabeth to the point where she couldn't be with Percy anymore if that were to keep happening.

Finally after a long, painful car ride of driving ten miles over the speed limit, they reached the quaint little church at the center of the small town. The church was filled with snobbish-looking people, all the ladies in their pastel Chanel suits and the men looking uncomfortable in their jackets.  
Annabeth got a lot of looks from people who were probably thinking, _Who's she? Doesn't look familiar, never seen her before. Wonder who invited her, probably not the Dares, her clothes don't look nearly expensive enough._

"Go," Thalia whispered urgently. "Now is your only chance." But Thalia did not know that Annabeth would pick a much more awkward, yet somewhat appropriate time to interrupt.

She swallowed hard after spotting Percy shifting nervously in the corner, not used to being around these kinds of people. Annabeth went to go wish him good luck, but before she could get to him, she saw someone who really wouldn't appreciate her being there.

Rachel.

She quickly turned around and found a nice big curtain to hide behind.

When her mind decided it was finally safe, she peeked out from behind the curtain, just in time to see Rachel having a meltdown and screaming her head off at one of the bridesmaids, Calypso, who had come in a little bit late. Calypso was also a good friend of Annabeth's, and had told her the only reason she agreed to be Rachel's bridesmaid was to support Percy.

"CALYPSO!" Rachel roared. People were starting to stare. "The girls decided hair was going to be half up half down! Not all up! That's my hair do! You're just here to outshine me! I knew it."  
Annabeth snickered from behind the curtain. _How could Rachel come to a conclusion like that_? Then she got a glimpse of Rachel's gown. It looked like the bottom half was a pastry and the top half was cut so low, that Annabeth felt she should cover the eyes of the little children attending the wedding.

The gown was so hilarious that Annabeth almost fell over from laughing. Until someone caught her.  
"Oh, sorry," she mumbled, looking down to make sure no one recognized her. She started to walk away.

But Percy, the unlucky fellow behind the curtain who she fell into grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Annabeth?" he said in disbelief.

"Yup," she swallowed. "Uh, good luck today, I guess."

"Er, thanks. I'm so glad that you could make it, but how did you know to come? Rachel made sure that you didn't get on the invite list, no matter how much I tried to convince her."

"Thalia," said Annabeth. "Well, I should go now, and so should you, it seems like they are getting ready for the, you know, wedding."

Annabeth started to step out from behind the curtain, but on a momentary whim, she turned around and pecked Percy on the cheek.

_Oh, crap, _she thought as she ran outside the church, _what did I just do? He probably just hates me now. My stupidity broke us up anyways._

Little did she know Percy was still behind the curtain leaning on the window, with his hands on the spot where Annabeth kissed him.

Annabeth slumped on a bench, freaking out. All the thoughts running though her head were getting to be a bit too much, so she totally zoned out into one of her infamous demigod daydreams.

_Annabeth was getting dressed in a secluded room. She was wearing an pristine white wedding gown that Aphrodite herself had created especially for her. It was a beautiful asymmetrical gown made with taffeta. It had a twisted pick-up skirt with a belt made of pearls, from the sea itself. Her mother placed the veil on her head, and all of her bridesmaids 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the sight of their friends dress. Everyone left the room and Annabeth was given time to prepare herself for the wedding. One thing still bothered her: she did not know who she was getting married to . As she was pondering that question her father entered the room. "It's time," he said smiling, extending his arm out to her. She gladly accepted it. The room of people had gasped when they saw her, and the groom at the altar could not take his eyes off of her. She was shocked when she saw who it was: Percy._

She quickly snapped out of her daydream when she heard the commotion inside die down. She tiptoed(you have to give her credit, tiptoeing is hard in high heels) back inside and resumed her place behind the curtain.

The organ started to play a horrible song that reminded her of the one played at her great uncle's funeral last summer. Rachel floated down the aisle in her father's arms like the wannabe pageant-queen that she was.

Annabeth chose that moment to remember her daydream. She couldn't help but wish that it was her in Rachel's uncomfortable looking six-inch heels.

Now had been the moment she had been dreading for weeks and weeks. The preacher, (who was really Apollo, but in disguise) said the cursed words, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." He looked a bit expectantly towards the curtains and caught Annabeth's eye. He winked meaningfully as if to say, _now is your chance, don't blow it._

Annabeth stepped out from behind the curtain, and made her way up the aisle, stopping in front of Percy and Rachel. They both had bewildered looks on their faces, Rachel's saying "I'm going to kill you, and it will not be done with mercy," and Percy's… well, it was unreadable, but most definitely shocked.

The little audience they had wore looks on their faces matching Percy and Rachel's. Rachel's mother had collapsed into her father's arms, but one member of the audience, she was guessing it was Aphrodite, looked like she was about to fan-girl squeal and scream 'Go Percabeth' any second.

"Percy, I have loved you since the day I met you. And after we broke off our engagement, I realized that I didn't have my story straight, and was too stubborn to apologize. I am very sorry that I picked this day of all days to say this, but I loved you and still am in love with you and will be in love with you forever. Rachel was the one who tricked me into thinking you were unfaithful." This got the audience's attention. "Your reaction to what I have said it utterly and completely up to you. That is all I have to say." She took a step back.

Thousands of emotions were flying on Percy's face.

"Annabeth," he faltered, not knowing what to say. "I…"

"Percy honey!" Rachel snapped, "What are you doing?! We were in the middle of getting married, remember? I'm the future Mrs. Jackson, not that tramp."

Percy's glare at Rachel hardened. "She is not a tramp. You are." Then he looked softly at Annabeth and said something he was just realizing. "I love you too."

The wedding attendees gasped, and some of them were even crying, Aphrodite shedding tears of joy. She couldn't take it anymore.

"PERCABETH!" She hollered.

Everyone turned to look at her, and Percy took that chance to grab Annabeth's hand and whisk her out of the church doors into the waiting car outside.

"Step on it Thals, I feel like we're going to have a lot of Bentley's tailing us," Percy looked at Annabeth and smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't realize what a witch Rachel was and that she tricked you into us breaking up."

"All that matters is that we're together now." They leaned in to kiss, but jerked apart after Thalia so rudely interrupted.

"Hey! Save it!" Well, that's the daughter of Zeus for you.

**AN: Sorry for the awkward ending. This was my absolute favorite one to write. Just to make things clear: I have nothing against Rachel, but really needed an antagonist for this song-fic and I didn't want to use Drew, so I stuck Rachel in there. If you want me do do a certain song, leave a review or PM me and ill get back to you! R & R**


End file.
